N is for Nya!
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: AU. Mello finds a small white kitten on his front porch one day, but when he takes it in, he may get more than he bargained for. DISCONTINUED.


**A/N: **Hallo to all of you readers. I am here to present you with a special treat—this story is actually a collab between 'Chocolate Flavoured Robots' and I…this is me, FragilePuzzle, of course, but the next chapter will be by her. I'm sure she'll have something to say as well, but I just wanted to let you know that this IS a collab. I did NOT write it all—only the odd chapters. You know…chapter 1, 3, 5, 7—*shot*

* * *

It was a perfectly normal Saturday afternoon when it all started. Mello woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping outside as the sunshine forced its way through his blinds, and the blonde was damn glad that he didn't have to listen to the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. No work today, and as soon as he got the newspaper; he could just sit on the couch, eat a chocolate bar (or two…or three…), and read the paper. Nice, boring, Saturday morning.

The blonde pulled himself out of bed, baggy black pajama pants barely clinging to his hips as his bare chest rose and fell slowly in the reflection of the mirror that hung on his wall. Sighing as he ran his fingers through his golden hair, Mello trudged down the stairs that lead to the main floor of his house, his appreciation for the blindingly bright sunlight suddenly diminishing as it burned his eyes, seemingly everywhere in the goddamn house. He stumbled through the kitchen and arrived at the front door, jiggling the knob a few times before realizing that it was still locked from last night. Tired hands fumbled for the keys that rested on the small table that stood next to the door, and by the time he finally got the door unlocked, Mello had woken up a bit more. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door, stretching and yawning, blue eyes catching sight of his precious newspaper—as well as a small, white kitten. It was adorable…its fur was fluffy and white, and it had the biggest, sparkling gray eyes Mello had ever seen on a cat. But the blonde noticed that it also had a cut on its forehead, the bright red blood matting the fur around the deep gash. It was just so cute, and it was mewling so helplessly, and looking up at Mello with those big, innocent eyes…he couldn't help but pick it up and coo that everything was going to be okay—he'll admit, he felt stupid talking to a cat, but something about the air of the cute animal almost seem…human.

"Let's get you bandaged up…" he whispered, rubbing the kitten's back as he held the warm little creature to his bare chest. "You'll be fine…where'd you come from, anyways, little kitty?"

Mello took the kitten inside, walking to the kitchen as he forgot all about the newspaper that was originally so important to him. Gently placing the white puffball in the sink, Mello turned and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and some bandages—but by the time he had gotten back to the kitchen, the baby kitten was on the counter, playing near all of the sharp culinary knives. Mello quickly set the medical supplies next to the sink; picking up the kitten and setting it back down on the bottom of the steel basin. He moved the faucet away from the kitten before turning the warm water on low, dampening a cloth and beginning to blot at the wound on the kitten's forehead. It squirmed and whimpered in pain, but when Mello gave it his finger to dig its tiny claws into, it seemed to calm down slightly and it allowed Mello to finish cleaning it off.

After the kitten was damp and clean, Mello patted it dry and placed the bandage over the wound, rubbing the top of the kitten's head now that it was all fixed up. It was then that he realized the kitten probably had nowhere to go…there was no sort of tags or collar on it anywhere, and it _had_ been pretty dirty.

"Do you have a home, you cute little thing?" Mello asked, picking it up and holding it to his chest again. "Or are you all alone in this big, big world? Maybe I can give you a home, what do you think about that?"

As the blonde set the kitten down on the floor, allowing it to explore around the house, he felt even dumber than he did earlier. Now he was asking the kitten questions like it could _understand_ him. Great. Pretty soon, he was going to be like a crazy old cat lady…talking to a cat. Geez. What was WRONG with him?

However, Mello decided that now was not the time to get all worked up over nothing. The poor kitten was probably thirsty, and it was so skinny and tiny, its ribs practically poked through the skin of its stomach. The blonde walked back over to the cupboards in the kitchen, grabbing two bowls and setting them down on the floor. He filled one with water—he almost filled it with milk, but then he remembered that cats didn't actually drink milk—and he filled the other with a small bit of fish he had in the fridge. The small kitten nervously approached the water, beginning to lap it up with a small pink tongue, but it wouldn't go anywhere near the fish. Mello sat down next to the kitten, smiling at it as he began to pet its tiny head again, stopping only to grab a piece of fish and offer it to the kitten.

"Here, you can eat it, it's safe…" he said, watching as the cat seemed to understand him and began to eat the fish straight out of his hand. It seemed to enjoy it, so Mello fed it more and more until it seemed as though it just couldn't eat another bite, and looked up at Mello after licking his hand a few times. Mewing contentedly, it climbed up into the blonde's lap and promptly fell asleep, soft cheek against the bare skin of Mello's stomach.

After a few minutes, Mello picked the kitten up off of his lap, setting it down on the floor and deciding that if he was going to keep it, he'd need to buy the proper supplies. It was off to the store for him—

The blonde looked down, and there was the kitten, wide awake despite the fact that it had been sleeping like the dead only moments ago. It looked up at Mello before walking over to him, rubbing it's cheek against his leg as the blonde attempted to walk up the stairs and get dressed. Sighing once again, Mello leaned over and picked the kitten up, making sure to hold on to it very tightly as he made his way up to his bedroom.

When he arrived there, he set the kitten down on his bed and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. He stripped, feeling strangely awkward as the kitten almost…stared at him. He had to keep reminding himself that it was just a cat, a fucking cat, and that it was not intently watching him and staring at his ass. Running his fingers through his hair, he pulled on his pants and shirt, turning back around to face the kitten that was now entangling itself in his bedsheets.

Mello sighed; untangling the kitten and rubbing its back once again, looking down at it with curious blue eyes. It'd probably need a collar, in case it ran away again, and maybe he could get it a cute little ribbon to put on its tail…hm…he'd need a bed for it, and probably a bunch of other stuff he had no clue about.

Time to go to the store.

Mello scratched behind the kitten's ear once again before going to leave the room, the small white puffball still resting on the bed. However, when the kitten realized that he was leaving, it whimpered pitifully and jumped off the bed after him, landing hard and stumbling to catch up with him. Mello only watched as it clung to the bottom of his jeans, looking up at him with those adorable gray eyes…ugh…how could he resist something so utterly cute?

"Do you want to come to the pet store too, kitten?" he asked, scooping it up in his arms and beginning to pet it again. Damn. He was fucking TALKING to the kitten again.

Mello sighed again before walking down the stairs and out of his house, shutting and locking the front door behind him. He made his way over to his car, eyeing his bike spitefully as he realized he couldn't ride it when he had the kitten in his arms. However, he decided that there was no use sighing and complaining, so he just got into his car and set the kitten in the passenger seat, buckling himself in and turning on the radio a moment later.

"I guess you'll want to come into the store too?" Mello asked, whipping out of his driveway in his expensive sports car, sighing as he realized he had been talking to the cat. Again.

---_Later, at Mello's house, after Mello returns home with his newfound kitten_---

"Hey…I just realized that you still don't have a name," Mello said, clicking the thin black collar he had gotten for the kitten into place. "Now…what should I call you?"

The kitten made a small mewling sound of contentment as Mello tied the black ribbon he had bought around its tail, and the blonde began to brush its fur, working out any tangles and making its hair silky-smooth.

"Well…the only sound you ever make is 'nya'…" he muttered, trying to replicate the sound that the kitten made. "So…that kind of sounds like…Ni-ah? Nia? That's a cute name…Nia. Or maybe Near? Nia? Nia or Near?"

The cat mewled again, stretching before happily bounding over to the stairs, attempting to jump up to the first one but falling on its back instead.

"Are you tired?" Mello asked, watching as the kitten yawned and attempted to jump up the stairs again. "It is Saturday…we should just sleep all day, shouldn't we? I'm already tired after taking care of you, Nia…you're such a nuisance, you're lucky that you're so cute…"

After sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Mello walked over and picked the kitten up, going up the stairs and back to his bedroom. The blonde smiled at the kitten, lying down on the bed, closing his icy blue eyes after pulling the kitten into his arms, and then falling asleep.

---_Later that night…_---

"Nya…"

"Nyaaaa…?"

Mello felt a heavy weight on his chest, about eighty or so pounds, and the blonde immediately thought he was having an asthma attack. He had the condition when he was younger, and he thought that maybe it was happening again—the doctor always said it was possible. The blonde shot up in bed, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, blue eyes scanning the now-dark room before they came to rest on something...said something rubbing up against his chest, looking up at him as soon as it realized that he was awake.

"Nyaaaa…?"

"FUCK!" Mello yelled, rolling out of bed and on to the floor. His eyes were open with a combination of fright and surprise as they took in the sight of the boy that was sitting on his bed…er…maybe not even a boy. There was a skinny…thing…resting in the middle of his bed, skin alabaster white and furry white cat ears and tail poking OUT of his skin, like they were naturally a part of him. That was impossible…no real people looked like the catboys out of those pervy-otaku-yaoi-manga-fantasies.

"W-who the fuck are you, and how the hell did you get i-into my room?" the blonde asked, slowly standing up, keeping his eyes locked onto the innocent-looking catboy lying (oh, did he mention that the catboy was completely NAKED?) on his bed.

"Nyaaa…" he whimpered, pulling the covers over his head and peeking out a moment later, large gray eyes blinking cutely at Mello. It was then that the blonde noticed the black leather collar around his neck, and the black ribbon that was tied around the tip of his tail…as well as a band-aid on his forehead, right where Mello's newfound kitten, Nia, had the same cut.

"Oh my god…" Mello muttered, shaking his head, eyes still locked on the catboy. "This has to be some kind of weird-ass dream, there is NOT a NAKED catboy laying in my bed that just happens to be wearing the cat collar and ribbon I got Nia, and that same strange…THING does not have a cut in the same spot—"

"Niaaaayyahh…" the catboy repeated, looking up at Mello with those wide eyes. "Niaaaaayyahhh…Niaaaa…Nia?"

The all-white boy proceeded to crawl across the bed towards Mello, cat tail flicking innocently back and forth as he exposed his petite body to the blonde. The collar around his neck WAS, in fact, the exact same one he had gotten Nia, same tags and everything. The ribbon on his tail was ripped in the same place that Nia ripped it with his claws. But there was no way—it was scientifically impossible for a kitten to turn into some human-cat hybrid. It just…it didn't WORK like that!

Suddenly, Mello heard a loud knock on his front door, nearly causing him to yelp in surprise. Who the hell would be knocking this late at night?

"Stay here…Nia…" Mello said, walking out of the room, groaning as the catboy followed him anyways. The blonde quickly made his way downstairs, the clumsy catboy following him the whole way down and to his front door, occasionally 'Nia'-ing as he stumbled along on his two newfound legs. Checking out the peephole, Mello saw it was a man that he didn't recognize…he looked like some sort of drug addict or something, bags under his onyx-black eyes, pasty white skin covered in baggy clothes, and a mop of messy, black, too-long hair resting on his head.

"Hello?" he asked, feeling the catboy cling to his arm as he went to open the door. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Mello slowly unlocked the door, but as soon as the kitten-human-THING caught sight of the man, he threw his arms around his waist and nia-ed happily. Slowly smiling, the mysterious man petted the boy's head of white curls, scratching him right behind the ear and causing him to do what reminded Mello of a sort of schoolgirl-giggle…strange, seeing a catboy giggle like that.

"I see you've found a new master…" the man said said, pressing a small kiss to the top of Nia's head before letting the catboy run back to Mello. "What has he decided to name you?"

"Niaaaaa….Niaaayyyyaaahhh?" Nia struggled to say, brow furrowing as he looked up at Mello. "N-Niaaaa?"

"This isn't good…" the man sighed, pressing a hand to Nia's forehead and finally noticing the cut that was there. "Nia, if that is your new name, do you remember how—or, who gave you this cut? It seems quite deep…there could very well be some sort…yes…that must be it…"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Mello finally asked, desperate to have some of his questions answered. "I mean, I'm seriously fucking confused right about now. Anybody mind explaining to me why the hell I woke up with a catboy in my bed, my new stray kitten gone, and some crack-addict-look-alike—no offense—showing up on my front porch?"

"I am L," the man said, extending his hand for Mello to shake. "And you have decided to name this little one Nia, I see. Well…you see…Nia is not human. He was born a very long, long time ago, and when he was a baby, his parents had a very…not evil per say, but a very jealous rival. You see, I knew his parents, for I am very old myself. Well, his parents were a man and woman named Rester and Halle, and when Halle was pregnant with Nia here…backing up a little bit, there was a man named Gevanni, and he was very jealous of Halle, for he loved and wanted Rester for himself. Now, Gevanni, you see…hhe had what some might call special powers—he could curse people. So when Halle was pregnant with Nia, he put a curse on her. She was destined to give birth to a baby boy—which she did—but that boy would become a kitten if he was not given enough attention. He thought that this might cause Rester—who was gone all of the time—just how much of a bad mother Halle was. If she were to neglect Nia, he would turn into a baby kitten until he found somebody else that would take care of him. So, for his whole life, Nia has been moving from master to master, and whenever his master neglects him, he turns back into a defenseless kitten and searches for a new master. Make sense? He is now yours, because you have put a collar on him, thereby saying that you have taken it upon yourself to take care of Nia."

Mello couldn't help it when he started to laugh. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, and then laughed some more when he saw the man named 'L's serious expression. He couldn't seriously expect him to believe this, now could he? That was just…ridiculous. So a man cursed Nia, to turn into a cat when he was neglected? And somehow, Nia, even though he had supposedly lived through 'generations' of masters, only looked about fourteen years old?

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" Mello asked, finally having stopped laughing enough to speak. "You expect me to believe that this…_thing_…is the stray cat I took in this morning? That's just…just…"

With that, Mello started another fit of silent chuckles, still looking at the serious expression on L's face. God, this was too much.

"If you do not believe me, I can explain to you why he cannot speak, and why he seems to remember nothing," L said, pushing back the catboy's bangs to expose the cut—which was a lot deeper than Mello expected. "Do you see this cut? You must know that it is possible to extract or erase memory and knowledge from the human mind, correct? That is what I am guessing happened here—by some force and method that humans cannot yet comprehend, Nia has had his memory and everything but the basic knowledge of surviving completely erased from his head."

"…sure buddy. Sure. You keep on believing that, and why don't you and your little friend take your scam somewhere else, alright?" Mello sighed, trying to pry the catboy (whom was still completely _au natural_) off of his arm. "You seriously expect me to believe all of this?"

"I believe that there is something Nia can help you with," L said seriously, looking at Mello as if there was something in that sentence only the two of them could understand. "Though his memories are erased, there is always a way to rediscover them. He may know many things that will end up helping you, Mello. You are a police officer, and I believe that Nia—if he learns to speak again—could be very beneficial on the job."

"So what? You just want me to keep him? I mean, he's a person, I can't just keep him!"

"Nia is not a person…and there is one thing you may be able to do to help him regain his memories," sighed L, ignoring Mello and petting Nia's head again when he realized that the catboy was whimpering with nervousness. "You must officially gain his trust, and you must be able to find out who his last owner was. When you do that, you'll find him opening up much more to you, I believe."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with him?" Mello said exasperatedly. "Like you said—I have work, friends, a life! I can't be expected to babysit him all the time, and he obviously can't take care of himself!"

"I believe that he is much more self-sufficient than you think. When he is…'adopted,' shall we put it…he will do nothing but want to please his newfound master. Whether it's cooking, cleaning…or, other things. That is part of the curse as well—he strives to be the most important person in his master's life, and he believes that, if he does that, he will finally be a good son to his mother—though she died so long ago, that memory of her has been burned deep into his brain, and he will not be able to move on until he believes he has filled his job."

"What the hell, you're not making any sense—hey, get back here!"

Mello had no time to chase after L before the man was walking off into the darkness of the street. He only turned back once before a pair of large bat-like wings revealed themselves from underneath his shirt, ripping the white material off completely before he flew away. Now Mello was even more confused. A bat-man named L of all things, had come to his house in the dead of night, explained to him why there was some kind of (naked!) catboy clinging to his arm, and then FLEW OFF. Rather than understanding anything more, Mello just seemed to be more confused than ever.

"Nia?" he asked, turning to the (STILL-FUCKING-NAKED) catboy on his arm. "Who is that man…? Who are you, is what's more important…"

"Niaaaaa!" he interrupted, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Niaaaaa!"

Mello sighed. Well, at least he had learned his name…he knew who he was, but that wasn't really what Mello was going for.

"Yes, I know you're Nia…" he smiled, finally looking at the catboy's face and seeing the expression a child has when the answer a question their parents give them, one they desperately want to get right. It's just that expression of utter adorable-ness…with the wide eyes, and how they bite their lip…yeah, you know the exact one.

"Niaaa?" he asked, gently touching Mello's face with the open palm of his hand. "Niaa? Niaaaa?"

"No, I'm Mello," said the blonde, pointing to himself. "Mello…Nia…"

"Merrrro!" Nia repeated enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. "Merrrro and Niaaaa!"

"Okay, now, why don't we go inside…" sighed Mello, pushing his newfound house-mate back towards the door.

"Inside?" Near repeated curiously, gently touching the door as he turned around to face Mello, his adorable ass just taunting Mello, god-be-damned. "Inside?"

"Yeah, inside," finished Mello, opening the door and pushing the catboy inside of the warm house, petite body becoming even more exposed in the dim lights that he had left on the night before. "Now, we have to figure out something to do about all of this—"

"Niaaaa…" Nia started, pointing to himself as he mocked a yawn he had seen Mello do before they went upstairs to bed. The small boy then pointed up the stairs, grabbing loosely on to Mello's arm a second later, attempting to pull him up and towards the stairs.

"Are you tired?" asked the blonde, beginning to walk them over to the stairs. "Can you say, 'Tired'?"

"Tiaaarahhedd?" Nia repeated, furrowing his brow as he tried to repeat everything the blonde told him to. "Tiaaaradeeed?"

"Eh…close enough," sighed the blonde, gently petting Nia's head as he led them up the stairs, and back up to the bedroom. "So I guess I still have all of tomorrow to figure out what I want to do with you…that man said that you're pretty self-sufficient, and all you want to do is 'please me,' whatever the hell that means, so I guess I can find something for you to do during the day."

"Niaaaa please Mero?" he asked cutely, clinging to the blonde's arm as he batted his eyelashes a few times.

Oh GOD, how the hell was he going to be able to DEAL with this?

* * *

**End Note: **Hurhur…yeah, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far (sorry if it's a BIT confusing or strange…or just plain bad. XD)! The next chapter will be with Chocolate Flavoured Robots—yet another lovely authoress, so I hope you're looking forward to that! Anyways, I think I had a BIT too much fun with the whole…Nia wants to please Mello thing…yeah. : 3 But hey, it's my guilty pleasure, you let me indulge myself in my sick and twisted fantasies (with *NAKED* catboys), damnit!

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
